A Journey To The End
by Nate Graham
Summary: They knew each other from their childhood. Promises were made and broken, and now, they were both sent to a death arena. The Hunger Games AU, where two boys are sent from the same District. Set 5 years before the book's incidents, and follows a whole different story. Rated M for some serious and unexpected smut on chapter 3 and future teenager's bloody deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either the characters portrayed in this fiction, Glee or The Hunger Games. All the rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

The sweet voice echoed in the crowd, and as I heard my name, I knew right there that it was the beginning of the end. Amidst the loud thuds that occupied my ears and the swarm of people around me, I saw the gray shades that were coming to lead me down the path of now visible ground, towards the side of the azure-dressed figure. The heat of the midday sun was now gone, and a malicious cold took place over the atmosphere. The noise in my ears became so loud that it disappeared, and all I could hear was silence. On the screen, my pale face was shown. As I passed through the mass of people, I could see in their faces a mix of relive and sorry. My breathing was uneven, and my legs felt heavier than stone, which made difficult the climb through the stairs. The blue-dressed woman greeted me in a lovable way, and from the perspective of an uninformed spectator, you would think she was even happy to see me. She directed me towards the microphone she had just used to call my name, and placed me in front of it, like a puppet.

"Say your name, sweetie?" Her voice echoed once again though the Justice Building's worn-out square.

"K-Kurt Hummel…" The words that came from my mouth were barely audible through the microphone.

"Very well, my dear!" The Capitol woman said, continuing the Reaping ceremony and directing herself to the same glass from which she took out my name.

Now, on top of that stage, I stood, and waited for the next death sentence to be executed. Swirling her hand inside the unusual single bowl of glass, the Escort from the Capitol chose carefully the paper, grabbed it and raised her hand. Holding the white square on her fingers, she said:

- "Now, for the next Tribute, we have… Samuel Evans! Please, darling, come on up!"

As she spoke the words, my eyes couldn't believe what they saw. On the screen, the face of the boy I used to know from my childhood; his generous, and now pursed, lips; his milky blonde hair. It was noticeable how terrified he and his family were. While he walked the same path I did a moment ago, his mother held his younger siblings with a strong grip, as to protect them from being taken by the Peacekeepers. This scene made me sick. This world made me sick. How is a family supposed to endure the loss of a child, especially when said child is taken by the State for the entertainment of the disgusting people of the Capitol? Redirecting my eyes from Sam's family, I could see my dad. His eyes were dull, and red, and at that moment, I realized he'd cried. I never saw him cry ever since Mom passed away, and I had to use all of my might to hold myself together. I couldn't possibly show any weaknesses now, not in front of dad, not in front of everyone. As I struggled to stay strong, the Escort began her cynical speech, heard by us year after year.

"Well, well, thank you, people from the District 9, for providing us with these brave and courageous young men. Now, both of you, why don't you shake hands?" I glanced at Sam, and although his hair was covering his eyes, I could see a trail of tears running down his face. I wished his family didn't see what I did; it was already hard enough for them to let their son go into the hideous place we were headed. He looked up swiftly, and I could see his red and swollen eyes. I shook his hand, and he held mine with a strong grip. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" With her Capitol accent, the Escort finished.

* * *

Of course, it is uncommon for a district to send two male tributes into the Arena, but ever since the gas explosion at the girl's school, every year, for the past five years, we had to. Because of the incident, there was a gap of ages between the females of the district, being them either way too young, bellow the minimum age of 12, or way too old, above the maximum age of 18. This is the last male reaping, since there are eleven years old girls on the district now, and in the next games, their names will be written on the bowl.

After the ceremonies were over, we were taken inside the Justice Building, along with Emma, the red-haired Escort sent by the Capitol. She seemed worried for us, and the reason, I believe, is because 9 isn't a winning district. Our product is grain, our kids are neither trained to battle, and they're not accustomed to the environments set in the Arenas, unless it's a golden field of soy or something similar. We knew our chances weren't good, and she did as well.

"You, Sam, isn't it?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'm." He said, barely raising his head.

"I guess you can stand a chance in the Arena. Can you fight, or, at least, do something special?" The Escort questioned.

"I-I'm a Plower, and I'm strong… I guess"

"Well, I hope that'll do. About you, Kurt, what can you do?" She looked at me under those bright-blue shades, and I guess she already had her answer.

"I, umm, work as a Cropper, and I barely ever set foot in the industrial area… And, as for my strength, well… I don't have much" I could almost hear a sorry tone into the words that slip through my lips.

"Oh… All right, well, we can get to find your strengths in the training center… Anyways, you get to say goodbye to your families now"

The blonde swiftly walked inside, and as tough as I knew Sam was, this was our time to be vulnerable; when the cameras weren't filming us, the Capitol people weren't around, and we had the brief support from our family and loved ones. It pained me, and at the same time, soothed me, to have to see my dad one last time before we were sent to the Games for good. I didn't know what I was going to say, how I would say it. I knew only that, as much as I could endure this, and accept my death penalty, Dad couldn't quite as well, and I was afraid for him. He already lost Mom, and now, he was losing his only son. I swallowed the tears that were starting to form and went in, towards the dull room that would be awaiting me, along with my last moments besides my father.

The Justice Building was one of the buildings that weren't an industry, a barn or a family home, where all the State business were taken care of, since marriages to the tesserae given to children. We waited separately, and I could hear Sam's family on the other room. His younger sister and brother sounded scared; his mother and father as well, but in a different way. There were sobs, and then, silence. A few minutes later, I heard my dad speaking with the Peacekeeper entrusted to secure my room, or better, not to let me escape. When he entered, the walls surrounding me and stopping the tears from falling vanished, and within a second, all I could smell was my father's scent. I embraced him with all the force I had, which probably wasn't enough to make me survive, and closed my eyes. He, then, whispered in my ear:

"Kurt, we don't have much time. I have to talk to you."

"Yes, dad…" I said, whipping my tears.

"Kurt, I know that where you're going… It's not going to be easy, but I want you to know that you can do it; you can come back to me… And also, I want you to know that… That I love you, okay? And… And…" His face began to redden, and I knew how hard he was fighting the tears; I was doing the same myself.

"Dad, wait, calm down. Look… I know I'm as good as dead in the Games. I know you love me, but please, do not cry like this. It's gonna be okay. Think… at least, I'm gonna be out of this living hell…"

"Kurt, I… I already lost your mother; I cannot bring myself to lose you too… I… I Can't!" Dad's hands trembled as he held into mine. I couldn't forgive myself for bringing such ache to him.

"Dad, please… I'm gonna be reunited with her… Just… think of it that way… I know that, now matter what I say, it's still gonna sound awfull, but you have to accept it, dad… I'm… I'm not gonna be around here anymore. I'm in the Games…"

"Wait… You're gonna come back, Kurt… And, our time's short, so I want you to have this… as your Token"

He opened my hands and placed a silver necklace on it, with a musical note as a pendant.

"Here, it's something to remind you of home… of how you always sang for me. Kurt, ever since your mother passed away, you were the only thing that could brighten my day and now…" Tears started to run from his eyelids again. Looking at the pendant, I recognized it from Mom's jewelry box – the one place that, no matter how sad and broken I was, it kept me safe - and knew what might just calm dad.

I brought his head to my lap and hummed the melody that mom used to sing when I was a child. Although the sadness of the moment didn't lift, I felt dad relaxing, and I relaxed. As much as I wanted to say that everything would be all right, I knew it wouldn't. I knew the return home wasn't going to happen; that my body would stay in the Arena, soaked in blood after being killed by some career tribute in the bloodbath. And, even if I survived it, I wouldn't have the skills to become a victor. I had to make this idea enter dad's mind, I couldn't just soothe him with kind words.

"Remember that time, when you were little, that you were stung by bees on the fields; and we didn't have any medicine, and I thought I would lose you?" He murmured, with his head still over my lap, and the tears still left their mark on the skin of his face.

"Yeah, dad" I said, with a soft voice, and a fainted smile on my lips.

"Well, this is just like then… I'm here, desperate, trying to cling on to the hope that you will come back; that, by some miracle, you will survive all this horror…" But before finishing the sentence, his voice broke.

"Dad, calm down, will you? I've already accepted this. The only thing that concerns me is you… So, please, will you make me a promise?" I said, and now that the tears had stopped, I sounded more confident in these statements.

"Yeah…" He said, half-heartedly.

"Promise me that, no matter what happens to me, you won't stop your life; you won't sulk in and slowly die. I love you, but there comes a time when you need to let life take its course. It's my turn to go now, and then, someday, you, and me, and mom; we'll all live happily ever after in a place full of flowers and light and kindness. Just promise me, okay?"

"I-I'll try…" he said, wiping the tears from his swollen face. Some time later, Emma, accompanied by the Peacekeepers, walked in, and I had to say one last goodbye to my father. I hugged him the harder I could one more time, kissed him on the forehead, and left along the blue Escort. I didn't look back. I couldn't; at least, not without crumbling down again. When the doors to my room were shut, I held the silver necklace up to my neck, and placed it gently around it. Meeting Sam, I wondered if he'd also gotten a Token, and my question was soon answered as I noticed the purple flower on his hand. Its color reminded me of the time when the bees stung me, and Sam' mother was the one to put up a mixture of flowers and herbs to save me.

Both I am Sam had our eyes swallowed and red, and neither one said a word during the car ride. All I did was look him in the face once, and before he caught my gaze, I looked down once more. The atmosphere was still heavy, filled with hurt, and fear, and anger.

Somewhere along the car ride, between the unending amber crops and the infinite sky, I drifted into long passed memories, and when I came back, we were nearing the station. There was a train waiting to take us to the Capitol. It was a cold, metal box, which cut through all Panem; its tracks extending way beyond the horizon, into the blue ruling over the trees. I looked at Sam once more, and this time, he met my gaze. I could see the fear on his eyes as the sun's light shone into them. Part of me wanted to grab his strong hand, to support him, and say that things would be okay; part of me wanted to be supported, to be held by those arms that, in their childhood, embraced me so gently, and part of me knew that, somewhere in the future, he and I would be fighting each other amidst twenty-two other tributes who wouldn't blink twice before slicing our throats open. I walked into the cold train, and Sam followed behind. At that moment, the doors closed, and there, our destinies were sealed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I wrote anything, because I was in my senior year, all busy with school and everything. But anyways, what I wanted to say is that this story is _NOT_ based on Katniss and Peeta's Games, it takes place 5 years before, and anything that may look like what happens in their story is just coincidence that, sadly, I couldn't find another way to make it happen. This fic is not betaed, and it's really been a while since I wrote, but I really hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As we enter the train car, the doors are shut. Sam is right behind me, and I can hear him sigh with what our eyes meet. It's a fancy room, filled with marvelous food and colorful drinks, and Emma Pillsbury in front of us babbling about the expanses the Capitol invests in our comfort through the ride. Suddenly, the train starts moving, and although we barely feel it, through the window I can see the golden crops of grains passing us at impressive speed.

"Have a sit, you two. The Reapings of the other Districts will start soon; you should take a look at the people you will be fighting against in a few days" The Escort tell us, pouring a rosy liquid into a glass that probably is costlier than my entire house. We sit; Sam a distance away from me. I hear the almost inaudible sound of a door opening, and in comes our mentor. Will Schuester is his name, and although I can't recall which games he won, I sure remember that his winning was somewhat brutal. There was only him and a career from 1, and both were very weak from the Games already. On Will's year, the tributes were denied weapons, and should use only what nature could provide to kill each other, so Schuester, after sparring with the other boy, threw him to the ground and smashed his head with a stone that was nearby.

The figure of a man now standing in the hallway was dark, and sinister. He had purple marks under his eyes, as if from lack of sleep, his expression was of a tired man, and his brown hair looked rather pale. He greeted us, and I felt like my hands almost unattached from my wrists. As the train ran though the metal tracks, and the sun lay down on the woods that now surrounded us, we watched the other tributes being called, or volunteering, in the case of 1 and 2. Those districts were known to be career ones and I knew that if I came across them in the Arena, my life would probably end there. What was different throughout the Reapings this year was a wheel-chaired boy from 3. I felt bad about him, because even though I didn't have much chances of surviving, he had even less. When the tributes from 12 had been called, and the host ended the program, Emma told us to go get ready for supper.

The chambers we were assigned to were spacious, with a closet full of expansive Capitol clothing, and an enormous shower, a thing we weren't used to back in 9. I took a long and hot bath, and as I cried, the tears mixed with the steaming water. Alone, in that bathroom, I let myself break down once more. I knew I wouldn't be able to let that happen once we arrived in the Capitol, or worse, in the middle o the Arena. After the shower, I put on a simple pair of shirt and pants and directed myself into the supper car. Everyone was already there, waiting.

"Sorry I took so long" was all I said before sitting down. The food was delicious, and some of them I hadn't even seen yet. Pork, duck, Goose, and always there was another plate coming down from the kitchen. I tried to eat as much as I could; who knew when I would be doing it again during the games?

At the end of the evening, my belly was more stuffed than it had ever been before. Back at home, as much as we wouldn't starve, we didn't have generous meals like this; I and dad had to make do with the Tessarae and with what our garden provided us with. After supper was over, we went to our rooms, and I sit on the bench underneath my window, I couldn't take Sam out of my thoughts.

I knew him ever since we were kids; his family lived a few houses down to mine. At school, although he had a handful of friends, I had only him. Nobody wanted to be around the effeminate boy besides Sam. He was special. The night my mom died, I ran into our secret hideout by the outskirts of the fields, and sat there, crying. My dad couldn't find me, and he went down the Evans house to look for me. Sam, then, knew where I was, and after my dad left, he went all the way to the fields. He entered the hideout, hugged me, and promised that, no matter what happened, he would always hold me, always be there for me. That night, he slept hugging me, and it was as if everything was all right.

A few years down the road, on our adolescence, he suddenly stopped talking to me. I barely saw him at school, and in the fields, we had different jobs. His family stopped talking to my dad and me as well, and I was left alone. I never figured out why that happened, and perhaps, tonight would be when I finally did.

As I was walking towards the door to leave my chamber and go to Sam's, I heard a knock. I stood there a few seconds before opening it, to not raise suspicion to why was I so close to the door, and where would I be going. Maybe it was Emma with the schedule for tomorrow, or someone of the Capitol working in the train. I opened it, and to my surprise, there was Sam, standing outside.

"S-Sam?" I spat, without really believing what my eyes told me.

"I wanted to talk to you… Can I… Come in?" He asked, with a low voice. I got out of the way in order for him to pass, and he swiftly entered my chambers. I closed the door and stood in front of it, my hands crossed in front of my chest in a defensive way. I wonder what happened to all the courage I had a few seconds ago.

"Can I help you with anything?" I finally said, after a minute or so of silence.

"I want to apologize to you…" The blonde said, standing in front of my spacious bed, without looking up. I glanced at him with confusion on my face. Apologize?

"Apologize? What for?" He now looked up, and walked towards me, invading my personal space.

"For everything, Kurt. For being an asshole and not talking to you for years, for making promises I couldn't keep, for doing what I am doing right now only because the fragile situation we're in gave me guts to do" His breath was uneven, and very audible in the moonlit silent room.

"Do what? Sam, I' not und…" And, in the middle of my sentence, he cut me, and out of nowhere, placed his lips on mine. I didn't know what to do, as he held my hands together in my chest with his strong grip, and pushed me against the cold metal door. His tongue felt warm and swift against mine, and in without thinking, I caught myself kissing him back. It was only until I regained my senses and pushed him, breaking the kiss. I had to use all the strength I had, and perhaps, a little more that came god knows where from, and we both fell to the carpeted ground, I on top of him. His robe opened, and I saw his pale abdomen, even whiter because of the moon's gaze.

I rapidly got on my feet, and once again my arms were in front of my chest. I noticed I did that as to form a wall of protection between me and whatever made me feel threatened. And Samuel surely did that. I placed a hand on my lips, and they felt wet from the kiss. "Sam, what… what do you think you are doing?!"

"I-I'm kissing you Kurt. I-I think there's a high chance that I really like you, and I… I wanted to say it to you before it goes to the grave with me…" The boy looked apologetic, and after getting up from the floor and closing his opened robe, he sat on the bed, his lips red as blood against his milk-white face.

"I don't understand you, Samuel. First, you say to me you'll hold me forever. Then, you stop talking to me. Later, when we're at a few days away from death's grip, you come, and apologize, and kiss me…" My voice sounded a little hysteric, and yet, somehow tired as well.

"I'm sorry, Kurt… It's just that… After we grew, my parents started to notice how you're… different… and they prohibited me from talking to you. My dad even chanced my job to a Plower so we would be separated. But, the thing is… I like you Kurt, a lot…" He directed his gaze on me. "And… I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you in a few days… To lose everything, and I just… didn't wanted to let you go; not at least without giving my heart to you."

"Sam…" was all I could say… I didn't know what to do, and words refused to leave my mouth. Sam was the only friend I had, and I loved him, but I wasn't sure in which way I did. Hearing the scarce words I pronounced, he got up and walked towards the door, maybe understanding that I didn't respond his feelings, or that what he did was just dumb. I couldn't let him escape; not a second time. As he was passing through me, I held his wrist, and he stopped.

Perhaps all the emotions of the day were too much on my shoulders, and I started trembling lightly, but enough for the other to realize. "Kurt, are you ok?" he said, his voice sounding low in the motionless bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm fine… I just… missed my friend..." I said, without turning to him, or looking at him. "You think you, could.. humm, stay around… until I'm asleep?" I could feel the warmth in my cheeks, and I knew my face was red, especially under the white light we were on.

"Sure… I can. Do you wanna go to bed, or you just wanna talk… Whatever with me is fine" He said with a kind voice; the voice I missed so much.

"Could you just… hold me, like you use to? I'm scared, as well…" I said, and in doing so, a shiver went down my spine. I didn't know what it meant, and right now, I didn't want to know. He directed me to the huge bed, and even though we were two, it felt like it could fit a whole family. We lay on top of the smooth and dark bed linen, and the cloth of his robe felt good against my skin. The strong arms around me made me feel safe, like we were kids back in 9. I could feel Sam's breathing on my neck, and soon it became even and low and I knew he was asleep. From the bed, I watched the dark green pass swiftly through the windows, and soon, I fell into a dreamless and restful sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with a knock on the door. Now, a golden light entered through the glass, and it blinded me a little. I turned on the bed, directing myself towards the door, but hit a mass of something that lay unexpectedly by my side. That's when I remembered last night's events. The kiss, the confession, the cuddling. My cheeks turn warm and red, and I pray that Sam isn't awake. When I look at his face, his eyes are closed shut, but his generous lips, otherwise, are parted, and, in a cute way, drooling. I get down from the bed and run lightly to the door, and in comes one of the Avoxes servants to change the towels in the bathroom and any other service she's supposed to do. I don't stay in the room long enough to see it. I shake Sam a little so he can wake up, but it seems like he's a heavy sleeper, so I do it a little harder. Once he's half awake, I grab his hand and some random clothes in the closet and pull him to his chambers. Once we're in, I feel relieved that it wasn't Emma or Will that came in. I can't even imagine the look on their faces.

When I turn myself from the door to talk to Sam, I see him lying on the bed once again. I have to shake him a few times until he's fully awake. "Sam, you slept in my room, and an Avox girl saw us when she entered the room. I think she's still there, so I'm taking a shower here, ok?" I could see the confusion on his face.

"Okay, Kurt… What time is it?" He grabbed the clock-thing with digital numbers on it. 7:20 AM. It was time for breakfast. I entered the bathroom and closed the doors. His showers and decoration were identical to mine, and I couldn't help feeling marveled at it. The walls had this bright glow once you set the lights on, and I can't even describe the showers. There were jets of steaming water everywhere, and each had a different color that made the bath look like a rainbow dance. Now finished, I walked outside, just to find a shirtless Sam. As much as I wanted to, I was unable to divert my look from his defined body. His skin was somehow silky, and pale – and I assume that the reason for it was that the Plower job demanded them to plow before the sun; that's when the earth is at it' best for the work – and, as he put the shirt on, I could see the movement of his stone muscles. From within my spine, I felt a heat arousing on my entrails, and the warmth reached my cheeks in seconds. More time of this beautiful sight was given, it would've reached other inappropriate places, but my view was stopped when the mud-green shirt was on its place.

The fat lipped boy turned around, and I noticed his hair was wet. He then started "Hey, Kurt, I took the liberty of taking a shower in your bathroom, since the Avox girl wasn't there anymore" And then, he probably noticed the tomato face I had. "Hey… what's up with the flushing cheeks?" Sam teased.

I opened my mouth to say something back, but words just wouldn't come. The other shortened the distance between us and, before I noticed, the only thing in front of us was my hands, holding the clothes I used the night before. "Why the red face? Are you… shy because of this?" He passed his hands on his abdomen slowly. I could feel I was losing it the moment I dropped the clothing. I stood there with my mouth half-opened.

"Wanna touch it?" Sam took my hands with his large ones and placed them on his hard belly. I could feel it; the fabric of the t-shirt, the warmth of his skin underneath it, and somewhere inside me it felt as if a volcano was bursting. The room became smaller and sharply hotter. I unconsciously bit my lip, as to show him the desire that consumed me. The breaths of air couldn't fill my lungs anymore, and I was able to hear my uneven breathing that now mixed with his, for the distance between he and I was shortened. The volume inside my pants now hurt from the little space, and as if knowing so, Sam dragged my hands lower, and lower, until they reached the strap of his trousers. Without consent, my fingers traced a line in there, and touched the soft skin of his abdomen. When I looked up, I saw the smirk on his full red lips. This boy could exert some kind of trance on me. His pale green eye had a strength that rendered me powerless. I swallowed dry the little saliva in my mouth and pushed him with the few force I had left in my body in order to stay in control.

"We… We have to eat breakfast. Come on" These words left my lips with the rest of breath I had in me. I ran towards the door and didn't look behind.

* * *

On the table, I could barely look up, focusing on the colorful plate of food I had in front of me. The scene from a few minutes ago was still burning in my head, and the boner was still noticeable in my pants. There was a lot going on now, and the last thing I needed was one teaser Sam Evans mocking me with his more than delicious abs.

After we finished breakfast, there was a surviving tips time with Will, which took longer than I expected. I didn't know half of these, and I'm not sure that knowing them now will make me survive through the first days of games. We were also told to try and captivate the Capitol people; that it would be the only way of getting us things we need inside the Arena. When the talking is over, it's about 4 in the afternoon, and we're nearing the big city. A few minutes later, the windows go dark, and I could see Emma's excitement for being back home. Home… This word made me sad, made me think about dad, how it must've been the first day without me there. I shook the thought away. Soon, the tunnel we had been riding on ended, and both Sam and I rushed to the window to see the legendary Capitol. The place where the powerful people that made us suffer our entire lives were in. When we got to the station, it was full with colorful and inhuman, although pretty, people. There were flashes and cameras everywhere, since the Tribute's arrival is the beginning of all the fuzz here. Of course, 9 wasn't the most expected, but still, we were tributes. Saying like this, it was almost a good thing to be.

We were taken directly to the Remake Center. My prep team treated me very well, and when they were done ripping hair from places I didn't even know I had and coating me with a weird and green liquid that made my skin itch, they even told me I was pretty. Pretty, and not handsome. It annoyed me sometimes how people tended to give me feminine qualities; it's not like I've chosen it, to be more alike with a girl than a boy. After the rough job was over, it was turn for my stylist, Holly Holliday, to prepare me for the Tribute Parade. Holly was a very beautiful woman, and also her presence could be noted easily, even amongst the colorful people from the Capitol. She wore a golden wig, with golden props all over her shiny and golden dress. And, even with all her bright, she was a nice woman. The amber stylist told us her look was to match ours, and that, since our district product was grain, she had prepared an especial clothing, made with wheat. At first, I thought the idea was sort of crazy, but when I got to wear it, it looked quite beautiful. My reflection in the mirror chanced so drastically since three days ago that I barely recognized myself. As my prep team had placed it, I looked pretty.

During the Chariot Ride, our clothing was one of the most noticeable, amongst the ones from 1, 2 and 4, obviously. It was funny how they always, every year, got the attention from everyone. But, this year, thanks to Holliday, we were able to stand out as well. Once all the chariots were gathered in a semi-circle in front of President Snow himself, he got up from his seat and walked to the balcony; his menacing face now showing in all the screens.

"Welcome, tributes. We salute your courage and your sacrifice, and we wish you happy 69th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" as he finished, with his deep and known voice, the chariots moved forward, and we were taken to Emma and Will. His dark appearance had somehow diminished, and hers was as colorful as always. She took us to the 9th floor due to our district number, and we arrived at a beautiful apartment, with fancy and probably expansive decorations. Emma wouldn't stop talking about which artist painted which frame, and who made that chair, or that sofa, and soon, we were taken to our rooms. Mine was yet another huge one, with an even bigger bed. I wondered if here in the Capitol they had to sleep together with their whole family, or it was just another one of their unending luxuries. Most likely, the second choice, I thought. The chandelier above my bed was another remarkable asset of my room. It had hundreds of lights and crystals, and I was mesmerized by looking into it.

After dinner, we were told that, in the morning, we would be sent to the training area, and for the next four days, we would learn survival skills, how to handle weapons, and, in the end, the Gamemakers would analyze us and give us a score, from 1 to 12. Tired, I went to my room after saying goodnight. A few moments later, I heard a knock.

"Come in" I said, while lying on my enormous bed. The figure of the blonde boy appeared, and I was startled by his voice. "Kurt, I wanna apologize for earlier today…" He really seemed apologetic, and, besides, I wasn't even mad at him. It actually made me think that, perhaps, yes, I'd loved Sam in a different way from the beginning, and that I was just too concerned with the work at 9, and starvation, and my dad, and the fact that I like boys over girls to notice it.

"You don't need to apologize, Sam… It was I that gave you an opening for doing so, maybe…" I said. The warmth on my cheeks was there once again, and for a second I thanked the dim light that illuminated my room.

"Can I lay down with you, then?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded with my head, and he came and sat by my side on the bed. I wondered if I should tell him what I'd just figured out, and since we were most likely going to have a bloody death in a few days, why shouldn't I?

"Sam, I have to tell you something…" I said, and he then looked into my eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, and I continued.

"Yesterday, when you came into my room… I was actually leaving to visit yours… I wanted to know why, all of a sudden, you stopped talking to me…" I said, without looking up.

"So… Is there a problem with that?" He said, puzzled.

"And, what I mean to say is that, you've always been on my mind, Sam… And, I… I realized something…"

"What is it?" I could feel he knew it already, but being the teaser I knew he was, he was going to let me say it.

"I… I think I love you. Since always. I always did, and before, I was just too busy worrying if I was going to eat at night to realize it… And, well, that's…" But, before I could finish saying my 'it', the boy held my face with his big hands and crashed his lips into mine. This time, I deliberately retrieved it.

His tongue was once again hot and wet against mine, but now there was a strong, yet smooth dance between them. His right hand left my face to hold my lower back; the heat took over me, and when I noticed, he was on top of me, my legs around his waist, and my hands on his strong back and blonde hair. The amber locks fitted in the middle of my finger as if designed to be there; his scent dominated my nostrils and empowered me beneath him; his hands searched my body. Soon, our lips were swollen and red, and humid from the kisses and smooth bites on the lower lips. The erection in my pants barely fit my underwear, and my sex was now dripping from pleasure. I felt his hand under my shirt, and next thing I knew was that it was lying besides me. Now shirtless, I felt more vulnerable than before. Sam took his own off, and I could see, in the low light, his perfect muscles move under his skin. He leaned in, and whispered in my ear "I love you" before starting another wet kiss; his generous mouth felt marvelous against mine. Suddenly, I sensed a hand on my nipple, and a shiver went down my spine. I pushed the big-lipped boy closer with my legs, and was surprised at the size of the volume that had built inside his pants. When I did so, he pushed into me and groaned. I've never been with anyone in this intimacy, and I can admit I was, in a way, scared. But it felt so good, and Sam was my friend, so I decided to go on.

The blonde started kissing and sucking down through my neck, and then my chest, and my abdomen, leaving a trail of red spots on my pale skin. He stopped by my trousers, and held tight my erection. I let out a groan, and it was perhaps too loud, but I didn't care. He continued holding there, and said, with a tempting voice.

"Do you want me to continue?" He sounded like the devil making offers to a holy man; an offer I couldn't resist. I nodded, and he then opened my pants, relieving my hard sex. He grabbed it with one hand, and put it on his mouth, slowly. It was wet, and warm, and Sam's mouth was so delicious that I could barely contain myself. He sucked on it softly, than faster, and the pleasure only expanded. Removing all my clothing, he then placed a finger in his mouth, alongside with my erection. Taking the finger out, he placed it on top of my ring and slowly massaged it. I can't possibly describe the pleasure I felt, but it looked as if my body would disintegrate, and it would only be one tribute from 9 left. Suddenly, he started to push the finger in, and pain took place dominated my entrails, living a burning sensation. Sam moved his finger inside of me, and the fire soon became pleasure once again. Unconsciously, I started to move my hips on his hands, and sweat ran down my forehead.

The boy removed the finger suddenly from me, and fully undressed. There, in front of me, was the image of a perfect God, marble-like in the dim light of my room. He leaned closer, kissed me and whispered once again "Kurt, I love you" And then, I felt his sex on my ring. " But I'm afraid I'll hurt you…"

I didn't let him finish, for I pulled him into me and whispered on his ear. "Consume-me" It was all it took for Sam to thrust himself into me. He was long, and thick, and it hurt as if I was being killed in the Arena. He stood inside, without moving, and whispered into my mouth amidst the loving kisses. After a while, he started to thrust again, and the pain had diminished. It soon transmuted into pleasure. His body was now dripping with sweat, and little cold droplets fell on my skin. His hair was wet, and I removed it from his forehead a few times. His movements were slow and soft, and then rough and fast; between us there was an epicenter of pleasure. He held into my sex, and stroked it lightly. A moment later, I could feel he reached a spot within that made me lose the little control I had left, and after a second, or a minute - I couldn't know, because time became something minimal - a wave of sheer pleasure washed us, and he fell on top of me.

Although his body was muscular, it wasn't heavy, and we stayed there for some time, just holding each other. We, then, headed to the showers, and afterwards, both were so tired that we fell on the bed. From that moment on, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I hope you're liking the story. I'm trying to be as faithful to the books as possible. About the smut parts of this chapter, they weren't originally meant to happen now, but I started writing the kiss scene, and I sorta let myself go, and it all came out. Well, I'm not even sorry for them, though. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and if you will, please let me know in the reviews what are you thinking so far.


End file.
